Programme for Gifted Youngsters
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Sequel to 'For the Children' There is a programme for gifted young witches and wizards to have some extra education for all ages until they actually start year one; It's different for each age and ability. Rose and Scorpius attends, Hermione is a teachers. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

"Attention students" Professor McGonagal announced using her wand to maximise her voice as she addressed the students at lunch time "As you all know out programme for gifted youngsters has found many students who shall be entering Hogwarts and being here on a regular or semi-regular basis. It has also been arranged that some students shall be asked to spend a day or hour with a selected student and could be asked to take them so certain lessons with you; if you are selected please act responsible and a good role model for the young student. On a more important note, if you see any of them lost or hurt, please take the time to assist them, you may be late to lessons briefly if needed but know we may check up on your story. Thank you."

As usual with any news the whole hall erupts in conversation about what they heard, who could be chosen with mixed views and general news.

Hermione Granger was sitting at the teachers table (Rose was being looked after madam Promfrey) about to answer the teachers question next to her when 3 first years approached her

"Professor Granger, you teach the underage students right?" a girl whose hair was pulled into a tight bun asked as she adjusted her school robe

"I am, and may I ask who you are?" she replied formally

"I am Hilary, this is Rebecca and Robin" the same one replied; Hilary

"How may I help you three?"

"We would like to offer our services to help with the youngsters" Robin explained fiddling with her hair

"What are you full names please" she asked clicking her fingers causing a stroll to appear in her hands

"Hilary Ants"

"Rebecca Sutter"

"Robin Heart-Smith"

"Well, it looks like all three have been forwarded by your teachers anyway; I'll ensure you are included"

"Thank you" the all chimed and turned to walk away before Hermione stopped them

"Girls, may I ask why you volunteered or didn't go to the headmistress with this interest?" she asked curiously

"You are a role model to us, so any reason to talk to you is amazing" Robin informed me

"Also we feel like we can actually achieve something like you, we sometimes feel insignificant compared to others" Hilary added

"But knowing all your achievements, saving the whole and everything, getting fantastic grades in school and all that, then you come to teach and help children learn and enhance the ability while raising your own child; you are an inspiration" Rebecca finished

"Thank you, I am truly flattered. But there are loads of great witches and wizards who have done fantastic things as well" she informs then slight confused on the significance of her

"True, but the majority of them aren't muggleborns" Hilary tells me

"So you three are all muggleborns?" she asks them

"Yes"

"Well, I'm pleased to be your inspiration, now you best go and eat some dinner, don't want hungry students now do we" she joked, however they took it seriously

"Yes of course" the all shot up straight said their goodbyes and returned to their tables; Ravenclaws

Early the next morning, Hermione and Rose were waiting impatiently to go to their first controlled tutoring session, she wanted to leave now but promised Draco she'll wait for Scorpius who isn't due to be here for another 10 minutes.

"Why isn't he early" Hermione grumbled, she loved getting to class early

Suddenly the fire place erupted and Draco and Scorpius casually strode out

"Finally!" Hermione exclaimed involuntary "Come on Scorpius lets go" she said taking his hand along with Roses and began walking out of her dorm before suddenly stopping and turning around seeing a highly amused Draco "I'll see you later, I just don't want to be late for class" she stated before walking out with the children not before hearing a chuckle leave his thought

She arrived there 30 minutes early and was happy to walk into the classroom first, she and Blaise would be over looking the first encounter between the students and gifted or eager youngsters, Hermione had managed to pull a few strings (well just asked) and got Rebecca, Hilary and Robin permission to attend the first one. All full time and part time students along with a few eager youngsters were asked to meet here no later than in 28 minutes; parents would be allowed to sit in an adjoining room with children allowed to visit them at any time. Hermione suddenly remembered this meaning Draco should technically be here too, she turned around suddenly with the aim to go and collect him when she saw here leaning against the door frame with his signature smirk plastered on his face

"Forget someone?" he asked

"Nobody important" she replied "Will you help me set up please" she asked completing changing the subject as she guided him where everything needed to go, they used magic (Of course) and had everything done within 5 minutes.

"Now just for some mats" Hermione mumbled before waving her wand silently and conjuring a large, colourful and fluffy mat to cover the whole floor before setting the new table and chairs appropriately around the room

15 minutes before it was due to start McGonagal led the parents and youngsters in; Blaise walked in around the same time. Everyone was talking to each other and introducing themselves if they didn't already know them. The biggest surprise a lot of parents received was seeing Hermione Granger there helping and teaching, many wanted to ask her questions but felt it was inappropriate due to it being about their children.

10 minutes before it was due to start McGonagal left and students ranging from first to seventh year began trickling in at a steady rate.

5 minutes before it was due to start, Professor Granger politely asked parents to leave to the allocated room politely and explained how children will have free range to visit their parents at any time, although it would be nice if they would try to stay in their represented room.

0 minutes until it was due to start; it started.

"Welcome students, gifted and eager youngsters to the first controlled tutoring session, you are here to talk to each other and learn from each other. Younger students, the older ones are here to answer any question you have about school or anything else. We hope that this will benefit both students and pre-students in enabling you all to learn, socialise and motivate others. Now Professor Granger and I Professor Zabini shall walk around and also answer questions as well as choosing some of you to do some tasks or games, we will also be looking out for potential pairs for the future. Now without further wait, you may now begin" Blaise announced to the students,

All of the students and pre-students looked around quietly not knowing where to start,

Hermione saw the 3 girls from the previous day sitting together and knew their names

"Rebecca, will you please come and talk to these young students" she ordered her putting her hands on Rose and Scorpius

"Yes Professor!" she bounced up and walked over to them

"What year are you in?" Rose asked instantly

"First"

"What house?"

"Robin, how about you coming and talking to this lovely set of twins" Hermione continued, with Hermione's slight guidance students approached the younger ones and started up a conversation, Hermione also moved them around after a while so they could get the opportunity to talk to many different students as possibly in the short time of 2 and a half hours.

In Hermione's opinion the time went quickly but was pleased that she saw potential pairs or 'study buddies' as Rose liked to call it, and believed the day had gone extremely well. All the children and students left happy along with their pleased parents; they all went to the hall for an arranged bite to it before being shown out or sent to their next lessons, apart from Draco and Scorpius who were allowed to stay longer and waiting in the parents room with Rose while Blaise and Hermione spoke about 'teacher things'.

_**Authors' Note  
Here it is finally; the sequel x  
Thank you for reading x  
I shall be updating at a slower pace then last time but will try to post constantly x  
Reviews are always appreciated x  
Any ideas of what you want to happen please just comment or PM me and I shall see what I can do x**_


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Draco decided it was time to go home

"Scorpius, time to go." No answer "Scorpius?" Draco called again walking into Roses' room seeing Rose and Scorpius both asleep on her bed.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight? Scorpy obviously doesn't mind" Hermione suggested sneaking behind him

"You don't have to say that again" Draco swiftly turned around capturing Hermione in his grip as he hoisted her up and carried her to her bedroom before dropping her on her bed landing immediately on top of her "What were you saying?" he asked smirking before leaning down and capturing her in a kiss

"Mmm mm mmmm m" she mumbled into his mouth, he didn't need to realise her to gather roughly what she was saying before she flipped them over so she was now straddling him. Hermione successfully unbuttoned and removed Dracos shirt before being interrupted by shouting

"Help! Help me!"

Hermione jumped off Draco and out of her bedroom before he could register what happened

Within seconds Hermione rounded into the hospital wing seeing a second year girl attempting to carry another second year boy into the hospital

"What happened?" she asked picking up the boy and laying him on the nearest bed

"I don't know, his leg, it's bleeding" she cried

"OK, just relax" she told the girl waving her wand and casting the appropriate spells to heal the wound. Once the wound was healed and he wasn't in any life threatening danger she sent a patronus to McGonagall before collecting a few vials of potion for the boy to drink.

"OK, what's your name?" she asked the girl

"Jade"

"OK, Jade, can you please tell me everything that happened"

"Well, I was out of the common, I was hungry because I missed dinner doing homework, so I was going to the kitchen, a 5th year was talking about where it was the other day, I was just so hungry. Although, on my way I saw Frankie on the floor and brought him here straight away, I didn't see anything, I promise" Jade cried obviously scared of something or someone

"Madam Granger, what's going on?" McGonagall asked professionally

"It appears that this young lady encountered this young man whilst roaming the grounds, professor. He had a flesh wound in his leg, he'll need to stay here for observation over night and maybe for sometime tomorrow" Hermione spoke clearly

"Jade, why were you out of bed at this time in the night?"

"It's not that late!" she defended

"It is nearly one in the morning. Even though it was very admirable for you to bring him here however this isn't the first time you two have turned up in the hospital after hours, is it? Detention tomorrow after dinner, my office, do not be late."

"Yes Professor McGonagall" she mumbled

"Good, now back to your dorm without any detours"

Jade walked off solemnly with her head down

"You'll have to stay with him Hermione, sorry to ruin your night" McGonagall

"Don't worry Professor, I didn't really have anything planned anyway" she ensures her

"If you say so" McGonagall says glancing over Hermione's shoulder before walking off

Hermione waited until McGonagall had left the room before turning around to see a half naked Draco leaning against the door frame

"You should put a shirt on" Hermione suggests

"Really? But that's only more clothing you'll have to remove" He comments with a smirk

"Not happening anymore" she laughs in response causing him to frown dramatically returning to her room to grab his shirt. He came back his shirt flung over his arms but not buttoned up and sat next to her on the bed next to the boy; Frankie.

"Why don't you sleep for a little bit, I wake you up when he does" he offered pulling her into a one armed hug as she laid her head on his shoulder

"That's OK thanks, I'm not that tired anyway"

Later that night

"Hermione, the boy person is waking up" Draco shook Hermione awake who instantly stood up and was at the boys' bed within seconds

"Frankie? Can you hear me?" she asked with clarity and kindness, in response she received a groan "Frankie, I need you to open you eyes please"

With a groan Frankie opened his eyes and instantly shielded them from the light, he slowly moved his hands away allowing Hermione to check his pupils for response.

"OK, you don't have a concussion. Can you please tell me what happened?" She asked carefully not to give anything away

"We were just walking to meet him and he hit us before he was suppose to" he complained

"Who did?"

"I don't know, a guy in Slytherin, he's in the year above us, we were suppose to be duelling but he cheated"

"Right, so it was only you and Jade that went there?"

"Yes. Is Jade alright?" he asked suddenly sitting up and searching the infirmary for his friend

"She's absolutely fine, she brought you here. She gone back to the common room" she reassured him gently pushing him back to the bed. "I need you to drink these two vials please"

He nodded taking and drinking the vials before lying back down and falling into a dreamless sleep.

"They are so in trouble!" Draco commented from behind her causing her to whirl around and point her wand at his heart. She instantly moved her wand away and apologised before hitting him for scaring her. "Not my fault you're jumpy"

"Shut up" She replied lightly sitting back down on the bed he was on and resting her head against his chest.

In the morning after Frankie was clear to go, he and Jade received detention.

_**Authors' Note**_

_**Shorter chapter ~ Sorry**_

_**Thank you for reading x**_

_**I will update soon ~ I promise**_

_**Thank you to Lunalovegoodisfreakinawesome for reviewing x**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger was called to the headmistresses office, she couldn't help but thinking about all of the times she had to walk their previously with Harry and Ron after getting in trouble, it felt like she was a student here again. After uttering the password and entering the office she gladly took a seat in front of Professor McGonagal who on more then one occasion offered for Hermione to call her Minerva or Minnie… Hermione has yet to comply

"Hermione, I'm sorry to bring you in here, especially with what I am to tell you. I will warn you, you may not like it" McGonagal informed her slightly worried

"What is it Professor?" She asked worried

"Please, when we are alone, call me Minnie" She insisted

"Professor McGonagal, what do you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked again

McGonagal sighed "Well, I have a confession to make, it's about Rose. She isn't exactly eligible for a full time position, you need to know how to read and write which she lacks"

"Well then, why did you let her in?" She asked confused

"Because, it was the only way I could think of convincing you to come and work here. It was selfish and wrong of me to use your daughter in that way just to get you to agree working here, I am truly sorry." She revealed

Hermione sighed loudly in disappointment "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Your daughter Rose, won't be able to continue as a full time gifted youngster, she isn't able to complete the homework or do any research tasks due to her incapability to read or write, she is most welcome to stay around the school, help out teachers here and their and attend some of the gifted youngster classes." McGonagal avoided eye contact pretending to be looking at a piece of paper in front of her

"Oh" Hermione said emotionlessly as her face became emotionless as she stood up and walked out of the room

"Hermione…" McGonagal called after her

Hermione Granger walked back to where her daughter was currently playing with Scorpius while Draco supervises them, along the way she thought of a plan and returned to the Head mistresses office. She knocked and waited until Professor McGonagal to allow her entry. McGonagal was very shocked to see Hermione re-enter her office with the expression she upheld, it wasn't angry.

"Mrs Granger, I wasn't expecting you back here so soon" McGonagal managed to say above her confusion

"I was just wondering if I could have a complete new schedule for Rose, I'll need it to make arrangements while I'm due to work." Hermione calmly informed her

"Of course" Professor McGonagal replied waving her wand producing a schedule "Here you go and once again, I am sorry"

"It was a smart thing to do, I didn't think it was possible to teach and raise a child as originally children under the age of 11 weren't allowed on grounds. I appreciate that you wanted me, however I disagree with the way you went around it and for that I am disappointed in you" Hermione informed her, McGonagal couldn't help but feel she had been told off

"Of course, I apologise"

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to make this sound fantastic for my daughter… More time to play with Scorpius!" Hermione said her goodbye and left.

"Rosie!" Hermione called to her daughter as she entered her office where she was

"Mummy! Can I sleep at Scorpius' today?" she asked excitedly

"You can! McGonagal and I decided to give you more free time so you can play with Scorpius more!" Hermione exclaimed with fake happiness

"YAY!" Rose screamed running to a just as excited Scorpius

Draco made his way over to Hermione

"Why did you really reduce her time?" He asked suspiciously

"She deserves to be a child" She defended

"Mmmm mmm" He sounded not convinced

"She can't read or write, it wasn't considered that she couldn't do research or anything." She confessed

"Oh" He once again sounded unsure of what to say

"It is alright for Rose to sleep over yours today?" Hermione asked suddenly realising she accepted without asking his permission

"Of course, she's always welcome, just like you are" he whispered in her ear in reply

Hermione had decided on staying in the castle for the night as the other healer had decided to sleep at her boyfriends; Hermione decided she would approach her and they can make a schedule with whom would be 'on call' on which night. Of course under an emergency they shall contact the other.

Hermione did not sleep well, she kept tossing and turning thinking about Rose, not having your child an arms length away had always been a worry with Hermione, she always felt like something anything could happen to her little daughter if she doesn't give her, her full attention, just like what happened to her brother…

_Hermione Granger age 4 was playing in the swimming pool with her twin brother and mother, they had to stay in the shallow end because neither of them could swim. Hermione's father called for her mother to talk to the person on the phone, this was the perfect opportunity Hermione and her brother could use to play a game they called 'coward'. Each of them would step further into the deep end until one chicken out and moves back, this time they went too far. Hermione's mother was only gone for 5 minutes when she returned seeing both of her children gone, she saw figures underneath the water and instantly shouted for her husband as she jumped in pulling out both of her unconscious children. Her husband called the ambulance and both were rushed to the hospital within minutes, Hermione's brother never woke up._

Hermione hadn't told anybody about her brother Hammond and she never will.

After waking up once again Hermione couldn't take the unknown of being 100% sure her daughter was safe, she flooed to Malfoy Manor. Hermione made her way up the stairs only then realising she didn't know which room Rose was in and didn't want to search, she made her way towards Dracos room to ask him not thinking that it was 4 in the morning.

She walked into his room and gently shook him until he woke

"Hermione?" He asked groggily "What are you doing here?"

"Which room is Rose in?" She asked simply now realising how bad it seems her appearing at his house in the blink of the night asking where her daughter was

"With Scorpius… Why?" he asked thoroughly confused and not quite awake yet

"I just need to check on her quickly" She informed him quickly scurrying out of the room towards Scorpius' room, she heard a quiet 'wait' but pretended not to

Hermione quietly entered Scorpius' room and checked on her daughter, she even went as far on ensuring she was breathing regularly before exiting the room to find a more awake but just as confused Draco waiting for her

"May I please ask what is going on" He asked

"Just checking on my daughter, don't worry I'm leaving now" She told him dismissively

"Just... Just… People don't floo to somebody's house at four o'clock in the morning to check on their child for no reason" He retorted seconds after she started to turn making her stop in her tracks

"I just couldn't sleep, that's all" She added walking down the stairs

"Wait, you're just going to… Women!" Draco ended up exclaiming returning to his bed

_**Authors' Note:  
Thank you for reading x**_

_**Sorry it is slow pasted x  
Thank you for Alerting or favouriting it x  
Thank you for the reviews I have received x  
I most likely will editing the chapters slightly in the near future but will continue to post regardless x  
**_


End file.
